


Business Matters

by jetcaT



Series: Barely [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Gen, Ghouls, Half-Vampires, Monsters, Team as Family, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetcaT/pseuds/jetcaT
Summary: hi!italics = stray thoughtsitalics + bold = direct thoughts (internal dialogue)





	Business Matters

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> italics = stray thoughts  
> italics + bold = direct thoughts (internal dialogue)

Clouds covered most of the stars that should be lighting up the skies late that night. Even the moon appeared to be dimmer than usual, silently hiding behind a screen of cotton, but still peeking from time to time, like a child who did something wrong.  
  
_page, page, page, Rip, flesh, page, page._  
  
It is darker than usual, but the book/coffee shop seemed unbothered. More awake than any place in the street. Pages are rustling, keyboards are clacking, and coffee machines are whirring continuously. A variety of people are present. Some to chat with their friends, some to enjoy a good book or a cup of joe, and others means business. Corin is a part of the last group.  
  
_page, page, young, rip, meat, page, page._  
  
_**Well, it is business. just not the profitable kind**_. She sipped a bit of her coffee, not minding the heat nor the bitterness. Corin kept a steady pace in reading the comic book that looked the most interesting from the shop's shelves. She'd read it before, of course, so she didn't need to be so into it. She can't afford to be distracted. Her mind has another target right now. Like she said, she's there for business.  
  
_page, hungry, page, meat, smell, page._  
  
Another page was turned and Corin's face properly reacts to every panel of the comic. She needs the cover, the act. Because one of the things that Corin knows about her business is that if she's supposed to watch for someone, most of the time, they're already watching her. It's only a matter of who's better at watching, and who's better at hiding.  
  
_bite, page, page, blood, page, im hungry._  
  
As she got to the final panel of the page she's in, she looked at her watch and saw that it's a little after 2 am. The best time to make a move if she didn't want unnecessary crowd. So she took the final bit of her coffee. At the same time, she subtly looked at the man sitting at the table a few feet from her who is visibly holding onto his stomach. Corin intentionally let their eyes meet, focusing her mind to hear more.  
  
_Her. page. woman. im hungry. page, page. weak. her. page._  
  
_**Ah, there he is.** _Corin gave out a disappointed smile, shaking her cup upside down as if the absence of coffee drops was a loss. When she confirmed that the hot beverage was completely finished, she grabbed the comic book and carefully put it back on the shelf where she got it, trying to remember what page she was in so she could finish it later. She grabbed her purse and threw one last glance at the man before she turned around completely, throwing the empty paper cup in the bin as she exited the shop.  
  
_hungry. Im hungry. page. page. eat. flesh._  
  
The man followed Corin a few seconds later. He walked right to the back alley of the shop, where buildings completely blocked what remaining light that the moon offered. The silence almost deafening except for a couple of continuous steps, guaranteeing that the place is empty. This is, of course, the ideal situation for him. A weak woman. A dark, witness less space, just perfect for hunting. Perfect for killing.  
  
The longer the walk was, the darker it gets. Corin did not miss the thoughts in the man's head getting louder with every step. He's getting close. She can hear the sound of the man's steps gaining speed behind her but she made an effort not to quicken her pace. She made an effort not to turn around. Not yet. She's just waiting for it any second now. Just one move. One attack is all she needs.  
  
And it happened as quickly as she expected.  
  
A thick, bendy arm suddenly wrapped around her right shoulder. It slithered quickly and covered almost half of her arm in an instant, pulling her up in the air and then sidewards. The pulsing pain in her temples hit her. As well as the dripping heat from her nose and at the backside of her shoulders. She can hear her bones cracking at the same time the wall did as soon as she was slammed against it.

  
_page, weak, eat, page. page. hungry. die. DIE_.  
  
Corin released a repressed yelp as she was pulled away from the wall, her body hanging from her own arm. The skin on her right rib is slowly ripping open. Not even a split second has passed before she hit another hard surface, laying her flat on her stomach. The second contact was as hard as the first. Both fatal to anyone who could've experienced it, but not to her. She gasped but the dust in the asphalt just blocked her airway. **_So I'm on the floor now, huh._ **  
  
The arm finally pulled Corin away from the floor, returning back to it's owner before she was once again slammed with her back against the wall. She's looking at the man now, or was a man.  
  
**_A baneteeth. as expected._**  
  
**"I'm hungry. I will devour you"** it hissed silently, but Corin managed to make sense of it despite her ringing ears. She tried to inhale but she choked on her own blood instead. Her mouth tasted of iron and pain. **_Tastes like rusty metal, and did I say pain? What does that even taste like? Whatever that is, it's this._**  
  
Her eyes shut as the baneteeth took a bite on her forearm. The wet, crunchy sound louder than the supressed scream she released. It is as much an advantage to her to not get attention from anybody as it is an advantage to the monster.  
  
The monster hummed in delight as he took another bite from the arm. He picked a good prey. So good. It's different from all the others that he hunted. It made him feel almost ecstatic thinking that no one will have a better meal than he does right now. He's satisfied and unknowingly lowered his defenses.  
  
Corin let out a cough and wheezed as the blood blocking her throat was removed. As another bite was taken from her, her bones already showing, she released a silent groan in pain. She figured she let him take a few shot at her earlier, but the time is right, now. So gathered up her voice and whispered **"Do I taste good?"**  
  
The monster let out a confused hum, wondering why is it that his prey is still alive and talking. He didn't hear what the girl whispered, so even while he is confused, he moved his head closer to the restrained woman's mouth.  
  
**_Too easy, too predictable._**  
  
Corin's throat was shaking, her body limp from the beating. But she had enough strength to speak again. **"I thought- I was clear... when I said my school was off limits"**  
  
It took a moment before realization hit the baneteeth and he tried to quickly retreat. He wasn't able to try hard enough, though, because he felt the hand from the bitten forearm grab the fur on his head, keeping her close to the girl. She was faster, and stronger than him that he couldn't pull an inch away even with the completely bleeding, almost devoured arm holding him.  
  
_page, page, im sorry, no, page, i dont wanna. sorry._  
  
" **No. I'm sorry**." Corin whispered with her broken voice. The baneteeth howled under the dimmed moonlight as Corin's teeth sunk on his shoulder. With her free arm, She shut the monster's mouth to keep it as quiet as possible. focused on draining him, killing him, ending him.  
  
_**I'm sorry. it's not your fault. why'd you have to hunt here. I'm sorry.** _The girl's eyes shut as the blood from the monster continuously flowed to her mouth. The baneteeth's limb slowly putting her down and it's knees giving away. It's voice no longer loud even when she let go of it's mouth. Corin's eyebrows furrowed as she shut her eyes tighter with every drop she takes in. **_I'm sorry. Phoebe. Rey._**  
  
" **Corin. hey**." she opened her eyes in response to a hand dropping on her shoulder. Her own shining eyes met a dark pair, matching the same intensity that her gaze is gives off. It's familiar. Something she needed. Something to pull her back. " **Leave some for us now. It's not good if it's not juicy."** The woman in front of her smiled. A mixture of worry and joy visible on her face.  
  
A hand from Corin's side ruffled through her hair. the gesture is calming enough to make her release the weakened monster from her mouth. The man stood tall and held his hand out to Corin pull her up. His yellow eyes reflecting the moonlight. **"We'll take it from here"**  
  
Corin took his hand and stood up. She was relieved that they came just with one call. " **Just left enough of a juicy morsel for two of my best buds. ain't I the best cook? Right? Rey? Phoebs?** " she tried to stifle a laugh to match her own joke while the other two shook their heads and chuckled. She needed to lighten up the mood. More for herself rather than for the others.  
  
" **Go clean up in the corner, you look terrible"** Reagan playfully said to the girl which earned a glare from her. "Als **o, you're in the way."** He pushed her in the back with a goofy giggle.  
  
**"OW"**  
  
**"oops, sorry"** He said cheekily. Fur started to appear on his arms, and around his neck. The man's body enlarging so much that Phoebe had to move a bit too just to not get in the way.  
  
" **stop playing. more transforming. the guy's blood is draining out, you know?"** Phoebe demanded. Her nails longer now, and her teeth sharper. Just ready to sink in on the meal in front of her. " **Don't** **complain when I get more than you do"** she added. The man growled in response but Phoebe just rolled her eyes.  
  
Phoebe started eating what's left of the monster. It's still breathing faintly and she just knows that that's the best time to eat it. Reagan followed once he finished his transformation, using his huge body to push away Phoebe. They started to bicker and push each other from time to time just to get more of the meal.  
  
" **Bon appetit** " Corin playfully whispered. She then paid attention to herself. Rey is right. She looks terrible. She grimaced as she patted her body to remove the dirt and dusts that she got from the beating. Patches of black and red covering her clothes, especially on the spot on her ribs where her skin was ripped and on the sleeve of her right arm, where the baneteeth bit her. **W** ** _ell, I guess all these stains are reason enough not to wear this shirt again. literal blood bath. Thanks guy._**  
  
Her body is still sore and prickling pain lingers on it, especially with her displaced shoulder. She touched the back of her head the check the spot where she took most of the impact when she hit the wall. There's blood on it but it seems that the bleeding already stopped a bit of time ago. For all of her scratches and wounds actually. The huge wound on her side is closing up nicely like it's not there just a minute ago. The bone in her arm now covered in fresh skin, still soft and pink, as if it was only grazed lightly.  
  
Phoebe silently creeped up to Corin's back then pulled her shoulder back in it's right place so suddenly that she almost let out a loud wail. " **Compliments to the chef!** " she said innocently. wiping the leftover blood on Corin's shirt which she responded with a questioning raised eyebrows. " **You look terrible anyways, but now you're fixed and look ready again to be bait again.** " she skipped forward to escape Corin's coming attack, the joy of just having a good meal evident.  
  
" **Not to be biased, but she's right** " Rey appeared right beside Corin, clapping his hands together to start a fire where they dined just a second ago. Then he latched onto Corin's shirt, wiping his blood and dirt-covered paw-hands. " **it looks like it was tie-dyed or something."**  
  
" **REAGAN!"** Corin shouted and the man ran to join Phoebe. " **You both better run faster because when I get you, you're dead!"** She threatened as she move towards them. The two started to run, both laughing and even waving a paper bag each of them are carrying, containing the leftovers from that night's business.  
  
Corin looked back. She waved her hands towards the places where she was slammed by the monster. The cracks disappeared just as her wounds did. It's as if she wasn't about to be killed just mere moments ago. As if nothing happened. the only evidence left was the fire that is now burning bright at the place where the baneteeth was killed.  
  
With a snap, the fire was gone and the place was clean. The alley somehow got brighter just when she extinguished the light. The girl looked up to see that the clouds now steered clear, and the moon and stars revealed itself, as if the threat was now gone, and it's safe to come out.  
  
The woman closed her eyes and indulged in the quiet. Consciously controlling her breathing. **_I'm sorry._** **_I wish you've chosen better. I hope you do, next time._ **she thinks to herself. Disappointed and relieved on how the situation turned out.  
  
" **HEY CORIN! WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO KILL YOU FIRST IF YOU STAY THAT WAY"** Phoebe's voice broke the quiet.  
  
" **YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!"**  
  
**"CREATE YOUR OWN THREAT, STUPID!"**  
  
Corin chuckled to herself as she opened her eyes. she would never be at peace of what they did, and will be doing in the future, but she's glad that there are atleast two people around her that keeps her grounded.  
  
She turned her body towards her friends. She looked at them for a few seconds, just appreciating their presence. Then Corin started to move towards them, faster with every step until she's full on sprinting.  
  
" **YOU'RE BOTH DEAD"**  
  
The three ran laughing, fast enough to be heard but not seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! a comment would be appreciated.


End file.
